Devil's Halloween
by IsaacSapphire
Summary: Nero spends Halloween with Dante. What sort of trouble can two devils get into with candy? Uke!Dante.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Devils' Halloween – Candy X-rated version**

**Author: IsaacSapphire**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Wordcount: 3,000 total**

**Pairing(s): Nero/Dante, Dante/Nero**

**Warnings: Incest (?), reversible, yaoi (gay), bad language, anal, light bloodplay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Nero, or the Devil May Cry universe. Capcom does. I just write free advertisements for them. Go buy DMC stuff now. I'm not making any money from this.**

Summery: Nero spends Halloween with Dante. What sort of trouble can two devils get into with candy? Uke!Dante.

A/N: Capcom has not clarified the likely familial relationship between Dante and Nero, which is alternately theorized as father/son, brothers, uncle/nephew (from an identical brother, so genetically no different from father/son), some stripe of cousin, or, in the most convoluted theory, Nero is a clone of Dante's father. Yeah. Of course, they could be cousins far enough out for it to not count as incest…

There are slight textual variants between this version and the one posted on DA and AFF. Considered this the penultimate version. I suffer from an inability to stop revising stuff.

***

Darkness was slowly creeping across the city as the sun fell on the last day of October, Halloween. Two not-entirely-human men sat in the office of a rather Halloween-y business, Devil May Cry.

"Did you ever go trick or treating when you were a kid?" The question had popped out of Nero's his mouth before he thought about it the wisdom or lack thereof of asking it.

Dante glanced at him over his magazine at the boy. "No. When I was living at home I didn't even know about trick or treating. I suspect mom thought it would be too tempting for us to do something that might attract attention. Later… I was a little preoccupied with survival. Although I did get mistaken for a trick or treater a few times. About the only day of the year when people won't hassle you for going around with an arsenal strapped on. Did you?"

"No. I was always told that it was evil."

"Ah, the trials of a religious upbringing."

The companionable silence continued and the shadows got longer. Nero was flipping through a dog-eared copy of _Guns and Girls_ for the fifth time when another question occurred to him, this one a bit more pertinent and defensible. "Do you have any candy?"

"Candy? Why, you want some?"

"Don't you get any trick or treaters here? You have to have something for the little terrorists."

Dante snorted. "Ever since the year I was drunk and Devil Triggered to chased off a bunch of teenagers who were trying to egg the place no one's dared bug me. Plus, this isn't exactly the good part of town; smart people don't let their kids come down here."

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. "I didn't order pizza yet…"

Nero went over and opened the door. Predictably, a gaggle of costumed children stood outside. "Hang on a sec."

Nero walked quickly toward his knapsack. "How many years ago was that old man?" He pulled a bag of funsized candy out and went back to the door. Nero carefully opened the bag with his Devil Bringer before opening the door and handing the candy out to a sweat-suit sheep, a vampire, a solider, a pitchfork wielding red devil, a sheet-ghost, a superhero from that summer's blockbuster, and a goldfish.

Later, after the pizza arrived, a group of older kids showed up as well, including several scantily clad preteen girls. Dante blatantly ogled them. Nero continued to be the one handing out the candy and he pointedly gave the young ladies extra candy, hopping they would get fat.

Finally, it seemed that the trick or treaters had all gone to bed. Nero had one candy bar left and he carefully unwrapped it He sauntered up to Dante and grinned, then held the candy bar in his teeth by one end. The boy wagged his head, taunting the older devil hunter. Dante was up in a flash, biting at the candy. Or trying to rather; Nero jumped back and the older man's teeth snapped shut on air.

A bit annoyed, Dante leapt forward again, this time intent on grabbing the boy before attacking the candy. Nero, already unbalanced from his hop back, couldn't move fast enough to evade. Instead, Dante collided with the kid, knocking him to the floor and landing on top of him, exactly as he had planed. Quite satisfied with himself, the half-demon leaned down and bit off as much as he could of the chocolate bar, brushing Nero's lips with his own in the process.

Nero quickly swallowed the sliver of chocolate left in his mouth and started struggling. Dante was caught by surprise by the younger man's ferocity and initially Nero was able to flip them so he was on top. Dante fought back playfully, perfectly happy to leash his strength to prolong the contest. It took Nero a little while to realize what the older man was doing, but when he did he was even more furious, using every dirty trick he knew to overpower him. Dante, on the other hand, was trying to turn the wrestling into a make-out session, pulling at clothes, taking every opportunity for a lick, grope, caress, or gentle bite.

Finally, the increasingly bright glow of the Devil Bringer clued Dante in that Nero wasn't having as much fun as he was. In response, he pinned the boy's arms to the floor above his head, sitting on him just below his crotch, legs wrapped under his. It was a basic pin, but also quite sensual, a fact that was not lost on either of the demon hunters. Nero didn't stop struggling, even though it was obvious it wasn't going to do any good. He was getting increasingly turned on, but that just made him more pissed off.

Dante leaned forward to nuzzle his face, but pulled back when Nero snapped his teeth at him. "Hey now, what's the matter?"

"You jumped me!"

"Kid, what did you expect to happen when you pulled that stunt with the candy, hmm?"

"You were looking at those girls." Nero tried to sound accusing, but the hurt came out in his voice.

"What, and you weren't? I can look all I want."

"But you're supposed to be with me."

"Nero, where am I right now?"

"Sitting on me." The boy accented his response by bucking and trying to throw Dante off. Trying being the operative word.

"And where are those girls?"

"I don't know."

"Not here though, right?"

The boy nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"And do you know why?"

Nero shook his head.

Dante released his hands and sat up. "Because they're *boring*. I can tell you right now exactly what a night with one of them would be like, because it's always the same; first they go like this…" The older hunter dropped his shoulders, tilted his head up and to the side, batted his eyelashes, and changed to a high-pitched, nasal tone. "'Oh, you're so strong and handsome and I desperately want you to fuck me but I'm going to be a pain in the ass about it and make you buy me drinks and sweet talk me before I let you so much as feel me up.' And then when I manage to get one of them into bed she goes like this…" Dante rolled off of Nero and flopped on the ground on his back like he was making a snow angel; arms raised and legs spread. "'I'm just going to lie here and make you do all the work and I'd never dream of taking the initiative or doing much of anything at all because I'm just lazy.' Really, what's the fun…"

Nero pounced on him, kneeling between his legs and kissing the half-devil roughly, then started to pull off his shirt.

"Case in point. You surprise me with stuff like this. You challenge me. Who else isn't going to be too in awe of my awesomeness?"

"Shut up old man. You're ruining the mood." He finished getting Dante topless and started licking and biting at his neck, intent on marking him for at least a little while.

Dante moaned in appreciation, arching up into the younger hunter, pulled his hoodie off, ran his hands along the boy's sides. Nero continued to dominate their making out; forceful kissing, self-assured caresses, and nips all down his torso. When he started pulling Dante's pants off though, the half-devil put a hand on his. "Stop."

"What?!"

Dante grinned. "The lube's in the center drawer of the desk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Devils' Halloween – Candy X-rated version**

**Author: IsaacSapphire**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Wordcount: 3,000 total**

**Pairing(s): Nero/Dante, Dante/Nero**

**Warnings: Incest (?), reversible, yaoi (gay), bad language, anal, light bloodplay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Nero, or the Devil May Cry universe. Capcom does. I just write free advertisements for them. Go buy DMC stuff now. I'm not making any money from this.**

Summery: Nero spends Halloween with Dante. What sort of trouble can two devils get into with candy? Uke!Dante.

A/N: Capcom has not clarified the likely familial relationship between Dante and Nero, which is alternately theorized as father/son, brothers, uncle/nephew (from an identical brother, so genetically no different from father/son), some stripe of cousin, or, in the most convoluted theory, Nero is a clone of Dante's father. Yeah. Of course, they could be cousins far enough out for it to not count as incest…

There are slight textual variants between this version and the one posted on AFF. Considered this the penultimate version. I suffer from an inability to stop revising stuff.

*******

Nero scrambled up and leaned over the desk rather than going around it. Dante tucked his hands behind his head and enjoyed the view. The boy's pants were stretched tight over his buttocks, much to the half-demon's amusement and arousal. He couldn't complain about the kid's taste in coats; his own favorite red leather one was a similar cut, but those tails obscured his butt way too much. On the other hand, it did mean that Dante was the only one who knew just how cute Nero's ass was, and the older man was completely happy with that situation.

Nero turned around without bothering to close the drawer and saw Dante's grin.

"What?" he asked, suspicious.

"Just trying to decide if I can stand to wait or if I should just fuck you bent over the desk like that." Dante tried to sound nonchalant, but the husky tone of his voice gave him away.

"Hey! You owe me the top for bringing the candy." Nero removed his own pants, then returned to pulling Dante's off.

Dante cooperated in the trouser removal operation, but his words were less obliging. "You paid what, five dollars for that bag of candy? I'm more expensive than that."

Nero hissed into his ear, "Then consider this payback for all the times you've ripped up my ass." He punctuated the sentence by shoving a couple of slick fingers into the older man. Dante moaned and thrust his hips downward, seeking more than the kid was giving him at the moment and not caring about the discomfort.

Continuing to stretch the older man's ass with his left hand, Nero caressed his torso with his Devil Bringer, carefully, deliberately scratching him with the claws, drawing blood. A look of bliss graced the half-devil's face as his eyes slipped shut. "Oh Nero…"

"Dante, look." Nero ordered. Obligingly, he opened his eyes and watched while the boy licked the blood off his hand.

The older man growled, "If you don't want me to flip us and fuck you raw, stop teasing and get in me now."

"Impatient, are we?" Nero laughed. "You know I'll be on you in a flash if you…" He didn't complete the sentence, because he knew Dante knew full well what he was talking about. The older man loved it when Nero did it for him, but he hadn't been so enthusiastic about returning the favor.

Dante glared at the boy. "If you think I'm going to do that..."

"Ooo, did I hear someone saying, 'I'm just going to lie here and make you do all the work because I'm lazy.'? Come on, you know you want it."

Dante glared at the younger hunter, then pulled his legs up, rolled over in place (rather like a small dog doing a trick, Nero though, although he'd never say it), and presented himself on knees and elbows.

"You have five seconds, I'm not kidding."

The younger part-demon quickly slathered his cock and set the tip at Dante's entrance. But Nero wasn't quite done teasing him; he just stayed there for several seconds, holding tightly to Dante's hips to keep him from pushing backwards, so tightly that the nails of his right hand were embedded in the older hunter's flesh.

Dante emitted a growl that seemed out of place coming from a person, even one as tough-looking as him. Nero laughed and entered him, drawing a much different, but no less bestial sound from the man.

The older demon hunter pressed back against him, eager for more. Dante had resisted this position because it was just so… animalistic. Humans did it face-to-face; it's one of the things that separate humans from other living things, along with tears, opposable thumbs, and the ability to digest Twinkies.

But then, neither of them was exactly human.

Nero thrust gently and shallowly into Dante, exasperating the half-devil even more. "Kid, you impaled me with a *sword* the first time we met. Your cock's a hell of a lot smaller than Rebellion; you're not going to hurt me, so stop acting like I'm going to break and FUCK me."

That was what Nero had been waiting for; for Dante to beg. Well, close enough. He'd aggravated the older man enough for one day. He didn't really appreciate him saying his dick was small though. Nero didn't think anything had a cock big enough to rival Dante's oversized sword though, bad jokes aside.

As instructed (and entirely in accordance with his own desires as well), Nero took Dante hard and fast and deep, loving the way the normally 'cool' man was completely loosing it under him, writhing and moaning.

This was not warm fuzzies. This was rutting. Dante gloried in it, loved being treated like the beast he was. His devil side didn't get let out too often when there wasn't fighting to be done, for all that fighting wasn't the only thing it craved. He purred, expressing his satisfaction with the way Nero was dominating him. The boy ran his claws lightly across Dante's stomach, just barely breaking the skin, then grabbed his cock and started jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

The younger hunter was merely panting from exertion and arousal, the older was making enough noise to wake the dead: moaning, yelling, screaming. "And you didn't want this."

Nero hadn't intended on harassing his lover more, but watching him writhe and scream like a whore *after* making such a fuss about taking it from behind, it was so tempting to tease him. He was close to cuming, but so was Dante. Nero didn't dare pull out; he knew if he did the older man would make good his threat to flip them. So Nero paused at the deepest part of his stroke and said, "Say you want it. Say you love it."

Normally, Dante would have resisted at least some, but he was too close to the edge, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he *did* want it, love it.

"Nero, please. I want you, I love you, love your cock in my ass. By all that's unholy, FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Nero pulled back, then drove into the older man with a ferocity that surpassed his previous efforts. He quickly brought them back to the edge, then grabbed the back of Dante's neck with his teeth. This final animalistic act made the half-devil go into a screaming orgasm, the boy following shortly after.

They lay of the floor next to each other for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow.

Nero spoke first, "Oh shit. The girls will never let us live it down if they catch us here." But he made no move to get up.

"You know, we have to get up early tomorrow." Dante said.

"Why? And dare I ask what counts are early for you?"

"Seven. I keep forgetting this is your first year in the business. November first is one of the busiest days for demon hunters. It's like our version of Black Friday. Bunch of idiots always summon up demons on Halloween. Most years it's an issue of volume rather than any one of them being much of a challenge." Dante pointed towards one of the heads on the wall. "That's from three years ago. Oh, and you don't need to worry about the girls interrupting us. I've taken the night shift for the last few years, so I couldn't say no when they wanted it this year. Hope there's still something good left by the time we get out there." Dante sounded almost wistful and Nero couldn't help but laugh.

The pair got up and started gathering their clothes and trying to clean up at least the point of plausible deniability, although Dante knew that nothing he did could fool Trish; her sense of smell was better than his own when it came to sex odors.

"Seriously kid, how the hell could you think I could replace you?" Nero brightened up a bit at this, until Dante had to interject with a stupid joke, "I mean, how many part-demons are there in the world? Since no one else can keep pace with me, you've got pretty good job security kid."

Nero hit him playfully in the upper arm with his Devil Bringer, the sort of blow that indicates friendship, not aggression or enmity. It was probably the most friendly attack Dante had ever received; his brother had always been much more intense and truly intended to hurt him. Lady had a habit of shooting him when she got really pissed off at him but that *hurt*. Distracted by these thoughts, the half-demon was caught by surprise when Nero kissed him.

Dante pushed him off after a moment, saying, "Not tonight kid, we have to sleep. Any other night, but not tonight."

Usually Nero would have started into a barrage of insults that included references to Viagra and nursing homes, but Dante's tone had been serious and the boy knew he was right.

"Alright, alright. But you'd better make it up to me tomorrow."

From halfway up the stairs, Dante grinned at him. "I will kid. Oh I will."

Director's commentary:

Seriously, nothing else, not even mold or bacteria, will eat Twinkies. They last forever. Ok, so I had a dog once who would eat Twinkies. He'd eat rocks too and was more inbred then European royalty though.

Oh, heck, I know that dolphins, whales, and bonobos (a sort of monkey similar to the chimpanzee) do it front to front. Of course, the aquatic mammals have rather large tails that get in the way of anything else. And raccoons sort of have an opposable thumb, which is why they get through latches so easily.

Black Friday is the day after (American) Thanksgiving and the official beginning of the Christmas season. It's called Black Friday for two reasons (besides that it's on Friday…) It's the day when a lot of retailers finally get into the black (make a profit) for the year and it's just hell to work. In the States anyway, a lot of people do all their Christmas shopping on that one day and retailers have lots of special sales and come-on offers. For many businesses, it's the biggest sale day of the year.

Dhuaine asked for doggy style soon enough for me to integrate it into the story. Hope you liked that.

A sequal is already under development and should be out soon. For certian values of "soon".


End file.
